


Isla Providencia

by Sidonis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Character Study, Gap Filler, Gen, POV First Person, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonis/pseuds/Sidonis
Summary: Charles Vane reflects on the time he spent marooned on the isolated island Isla Providencia. Character study.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Isla Providencia

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> Even many years later, AC: Black Flag is still my favorite game in the series, in large part due to the excellent characters.  
> I wrote this small piece as a character study of Vane.  
> Edited for grammar and spelling. From late 2013.

The ancient ruins around me projected an irrevocable truth, mirrored the same state of mind I was in. Day by day, the temple’s corroding building blocks told me stories of their importance in the past, slowly vanishing into oblivion, forgotten to the world. The knowledge of the secrets buried beneath them faded and finally disappeared long ago, and I knew I would join them all too soon. I felt part of me ceasing to exist every time I exhaled. Losing myself to God knows what, or whom.

Time lost all its meaning. After breezy days came clear nights and vice versa. There weren’t many surprises, no matter how welcomed they would have been. The salty smell of the Sea only rarely reached my nose, as I preferred to stay away from the coast, closer to the heart of the island, with the light and dark green leafs surrounding me like a protective wall, giving the impression of large, widespread land instead of a relatively small, contained island surrounded by the vast, unscalable ocean. Only when hunger made my insides ache, I went down to the beach, taking my fair share in Kenway’s catch.

It wasn’t loneliness that robbed me of my senses. After all, I had company. At first, it was Kenway. Alas, he estranged himself from me after the first couple of weeks – or months? – before he disappeared all of a sudden after a quarrel. Then, after some weeks, the others came – and stayed – at least for a while. They constantly talked at me, rarely to me. But it didn’t matter. I listened keenly to their words of wisdom and had to agree on many of their musings about my unfortunate position. Some spoke of a hopeless situation, while others reassured me that greatness could only be achieved by traveling through a valley of despair and suffering.

I believed in salvation when the white sails appeared on the horizon and slowly approached Isla Providencia. A ship, sent by the heavens to rescue me from isolation, saving me from losing what was left of my mind.

Hidden from sight, I watched the ship cast anchor in the bay, and I realized the new arrivals wouldn’t be my saviors. Several small rowboats carrying red-clothed men were let down and cut through the water like hungry sharks. The captain’s loud voice barked commands at the English soldiers who invaded the beach like cattle, mindlessly stomping forward and disrupting the island’s calm yet dulling peace.

It took them a couple of days to realize they weren’t alone. Several of their guards disappeared. I made sure they would never be found as I fed them to the hungry feline predators lurking in the temple ruins.

My companions urged me to take action and make a run for one of the rowboats. After all, there was still some survivor’s spirit left in my aching bones. The sensation of the cold, polished wood of the oar against my palms felt like a rebirth after a long period of slowly wasting away.

Suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
